


The Boss

by heliosse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, im so sorry, im so sorry why do I write this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosse/pseuds/heliosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But remember, Oikawa… You’re not the boss of me anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot and it literally has no prior context it's just straight up porn enjoy you sinners

“Who’s the boss now, huh?”

The hand in Oikawa’s hair tugged hard, sending him tumbling back until his shoulders hit the cold hardwood. The grip was no longer there, but the feeling- painful but oh so _delicious_ still throbbed in his scalp. He heard footsteps pace around his shirtless body. Oikawa propped himself up to get a good look at Iwaizumi, walking a slow circle around him.

_Step._

_Step._

_Stop._

Iwaizumi stood at Oikawa’s feet, but not for long; he knelt down, wedging himself between his legs. There was a wild, reckless look in his eye- carnivorous, really, was what Oikawa would use to describe his expression. Iwaizumi looked just about ready to devour him… And _fuck,_ was he more than okay with that. Oikawa was in no way admitting that, however. He gave his partner a sly grin, to which Iwaizumi scowled at. He gripped Oikawa’s jaw and brought his face in close to his own.

“God,” he growled, “fucking _look at you._ Wipe that damn smile off your face,” Iwaizumi was displeased to see that his demand only made Oikawa’s grin grow wider. He smacked his cheek, and immediately it fell; that did it, it seemed. It was Iwaizumi’s turn to smile as he watched Oikawa stammer and turn pink in his cheeks.

Already, Oikawa was in ruins. And fuck, Iwaizumi hadn’t even so much as _touched_ him yet. To think that this had all started from a kiss more than a half hour ago- to think that it had turned into biting, into scratching… Into _begging,_ as Oikawa was always so good at. And to think that Iwaizumi was suddenly so power hungry. Even though he would never openly admit it, this side of Iwaizumi was one that he’d love to see more often. He was always so submissive… But, he guessed being stressed at work can do things to someone. And usually, Oikawa would be trying hard to overcome this dominance; this time, however, he embraced it.

He wanted to be marred, bitten, _fucked_ like the slut he was and always wanted to be.

Iwaizumi knew this, and he was going to give it to him.

Oikawa’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hips slide forward until he was rested on Iwaizumi’s lap. He didn’t remember anyone pulling his pants down until his thighs showed, but it wasn’t like he cared. Iwaizumi hunched over him, his lips on his neck again. His touch was a lit match, and his own skin felt like it was covered in kerosene; it burned wherever he bit, and it scorched him as Iwaizumi ran his hands down the small of his back to push him forward. It was only a moment before Iwaizumi was moving Oikawa’s hips in time to his own, his erection rubbing incessantly against Oikawa’s ass. they moaned in unison, and Oikawa threw his head back as he tried to match Iwaizumi’s rhythm.

“Hajime-“ He choked, finally bringing his head up to try and meet his partner’s gaze. “Oh god _please_ touch me, I’ve waited long enough-“

“Not so high and mighty now, are you Tooru?” Was all Iwaizumi had to say to that. He chuckled, slowing the snap of his hips down until Oikawa was straining to pick up the pace. “Poor little Tooru… I turned you into a cock slut, didn’t I? What a shame, you’ve become such a damn whore.” Iwaizumi released a quick snap of his hips and watched in satisfaction as Oikawa cried out suddenly. “See? Hear that? Just moaning for me, like you don’t give a shit if the neighbors hear… Maybe I should invite them over and show them what a nasty slut you are.”

By now, Oikawa was shaking from head to toe, his blush covering him all the way to his shoulders. He reached out to grab at Iwaizumi’s arms, but he was quick to stop that, grabbing Oikawa’s hands and then pinning them up over his head.

“Nuh uh,” he said, “no touching.”

Oikawa groaned and struggled against his grip. “Please…” He mumbled. “I gotta… Please take everything off. Take it off of me. I need you t-to touch…” His voice trailed off and he bit his lip. Iwaizumi just smiled.

“But remember, Oikawa… _You’re not the boss of me anymore.”_

Fuck.

When Iwaizumi stood up and left his presence completely, Oikawa couldn’t help but whimper. He had been so close- and yet, now he was gone. What he really wanted was for Iwaizumi to be close- _very_ close, his body pressed up against his, the heat of his breath on his neck as he just pushed in and fucked him-

But he would have to wait now.

Because it seemed that his new boss had other plans.

Oikawa shuffled out of his pants and underwear quickly while he watched Iwaizumi push some things around in one of his dresser drawers. Shortly, there emerged a paddle; one that had certainly been worn in by both of them. It was quite popular with Iwaizumi, but… It looked like it was about to be Oikawa’s turn to try something new. He came back to him, the same smirk that Oikawa had once given him now plastered on Iwaizumi’s face.

“Get up.”

Oikawa complied obediently, swallowing hard. His throat was dry, his head pounding, but that wasn’t stopping him anytime soon. he stood there, knees wobbling until Iwaizumi jerked him toward the bed by his arm. He fell back, bending over the edge of the bed. His feet could barely touch the ground, and so he held onto the sheets firmly to compensate. At once Iwaizumi was behind him, his hand oh-so-gently pressed against his ass in a way that made Oikawa fucking _squirm._ He was teasing him already, he knew that- with his stare and the way he had his leg nudged between his own, and his _damn_ hand, not moving-

Until he smacked him right out of his daze. Oikawa, shocked, arched his back, gasping. “Iwaizumi-“

“Pay _attention,”_ He said, immediately interrupting him. “Why are you drifting off like that? Maybe I just need to smack some sense into you.” As if on cue, the hand holding the paddle suddenly reared back, smacking Oikawa on his right ass cheek. He cried out, biting the inside of his cheek. Fuck, it hurt like hell… But _God_ , was it a fucking rush. Oikawa found himself arching himself off the bed as best he could.Iwaizumi pressed his head into the mattress and smacked him again, and the sting felt tantalizing. Again and again, smacks came across his ass and each one brought him closer to begging once again. Precise leaked out of him and onto the bedspread, and he could hardly hold himself up.

He was burning up.

The way Iwaizumi relentlessly pushed his head further into the mattress-

The way he let the paddle rip across his bare skin-

Grinding his leg up, bringing Oikawa to the edge without even properly touching him-

He couldn’t even speak anymore, but luckily Iwaizumi was taking care of that for him. He already had his pants off now, the delectable sensation of skin on skin eating Oikawa alive. He tried his best to match his pace, but it wasn’t too far along that Iwaizumi abandoned the paddle just to move his hips for him.

“Can’t even keep up. What a disgrace,” He hissed, grabbing Oikawa’s hips and grinding him back slowly. He slipped his dick between his cheeks, teasing him by gliding past his entrance as slowly as he could muster. “Oh, Tooru… What in the world would our friends think if they knew you were this disgusting? They should see you right now. you’re red all over, how _laughable-_ But I know you like it when I smack you like that.” Iwaizumi leaned over him, kissing the nape of his neck once before whispering against his skin.

“ _I know everything you like.”_

Oikawa almost came on the spot. His words, so thought out and _sinful,_ he certainly had the right to. He moaned, trying with what was left of his strength to grind back against him. This only made Iwaizumi laugh, and he gave his ass a quick slap before reaching underneath the mattress to dig around until he found the small bottle of lube.

“Oh, baby,” he cooed, his words sickly sweet as they rolled off his tongue. “Are you gonna come just from my words? Is that what you want to do?” He slathered lube on two of his fingers and slid his dick away from his ass. “Pathetic. Fucking pathetic…”

Oikawa knew he was pathetic. But he also knew that he looked the best like this- completely fucked out, his hair a mess, his pupils blown and his body bent over for Iwaizumi. He loved it just as much as Iwaizumi did. Therefore, he didn’t protest when Iwaizumi said so, simply reaching back and spreading himself for him. For the first time that night, he heard a hitch in Iwaizumi’s breath. Finally. Oikawa managed a small grin and he wiggled his ass slightly. He felt the cool, wet fingers press up against his entrance and he gasped, biting his lip.

All he could feel now was his fingers, pressing in at once-

His hair being tugged back until he could hear his own moans-

All at once Iwaizumi’s fingers worked their way inside him, and soon he was thrusting. It left Oikawa open-mouthed and whining, attempting to rock his hips back, but his strength wouldn’t let him. Iwaizumi compensated, however, pulling Oikawa’s hair until he was arched back against Iwaizumi’s hunched over figure, pounding his fingers into him mercilessly. Oikawa reached back behind him to grasp Iwaizumi in any way that he could. He was already being pushed to the edge, and Iwaizumi’s words were _definitely_ not helping.

_“You like that, babydoll?”_

_“You like when I fuck you hard like this?”_

Hell yeah, he did. Oikawa, his voice hoarse, moaned and clawed at the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Please-“ He whined, “P-Please, _God_ yes please I’m gonna fucking come-“

Iwaizumi pulled his fingers out of him and pushed him back onto the bed, and the noise Oikawa made was animalistic. Oikawa flipped over and crawled back onto the bed just in time to see Iwaizumi crawl on top of him. He pinned his arms up over his head with one hand, and the other immediately went to Oikawa’s cock, stroking it with fervor. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as Iwaizumi stared him down. He stared back, trying his best to show off his most obscene faces- his mouth just slightly agape, his cheeks red, and a bit of drool leaking out of the side of his mouth completed the picture.

Before he could say anything, Iwaizumi had Oikawa’s legs hiked up over his shoulders, and his cock pressed up against his entrance. Oikawa opened his mouth to tell him to go, but he was cut off.

Hands.

There were hands on his throat now, and they were tightening. Tightening until not only could Oikawa not speak but until he was gasping for breath as Iwaizumi pushed in. The fear and the arousal that was shining in his eyes obviously caught Iwaizumi’s sight, because he smiled devilishly as he slid into him. Oikawa squeaked as he felt the cold lube drip out of him as Iwaizumi pushed in until he reached the hilt. He was os full with him, and he was so _thick and heavy_ that Oikawa’s eyes were just about ready to roll back into his head. His cock and head throbbed as Iwaizumi finally began to move. He wanted to moan, to exclaim his praise, but the hands on his throat were hardly letting him breathe, let alone moan. He arched his back, trying his hardest not to close his eyes and let the feeling overtake him.

Iwaizumi’s face, so beautiful…

His strong arms holding his legs up as he pounded into him.

What a fucking sight.

Oikawa placed his now hands as gently as he could on top of Iwaizumi’s as he choked him, and the affectionate gesture made Iwaizumi moan as he began to thrust into him mercilessly. The lack of air and sensation in his upper half made his lower half extra sensitive, and soon the thrusting became too much for him to bear. He threw his head back, closing his eyes as he came without a sound, his ass clenching around Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi immediately took his hands away from his throat, and the sound that came out of Oikawa was amazing- the moan he let out brought Iwaizumi to his end, slowing to a stop as he rode through his orgasm. Oikawa was so sensitive and the extra thrusting after he had come was almost too much to take in. They finally calmed themselves enough to be coherent, though, and once Iwaizumi pulled out of him he collapsed next to him.

His warmth was comforting, Oikawa decided. He rolled over to meet him, and immediately Iwaizumi's arms took him in. They laid against each other, Iwaizumi stroking his hair and whispering words of encouragement to him. 

"I love you," Iwaizumi murmured, "how does your neck feel?"

"It's okay." Oikawa smiled to himself. "Can you rub it? It's a little sore." Iwaizumi gladly complied to that, gracing the back of his neck with his gentle touch. They stayed there like this for what seemed like forever, their legs tangled together and their heartbeats close. 

Oikawa was still the boss, but don't tell Iwaizumi that.

**Author's Note:**

> see u in hell


End file.
